Park So Jin
Perfil *'Nombre: '소진 / So Jin *'Nombre completo: '박소진 / Park So Jin *'Profesión:' Actriz, Cantante y Bailarina. *'Apodo: '''Sexy Leader *'Fecha de nacimiento: *'''Lugar de nacimiento: Daegu, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: '''167 cm *'Peso:' 51 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' AB *'Signo: Tauro *'''Familia: Padres y hermano menor *'Agencia: '''Noon Company Dramas *Vroom Vroom Pegasus Market (tvN D Story, 2019) *Stove League (SBS, 2019) *Oh! Dear Half-Basement Goddesses (OnStyle, 2017) *Super Hongik (Naver TV, 2017) *The Family Is Coming (SBS, 2014-2015) *Greatest Marriage (TV Chosun, 2014) *Reckless Family (MBC, 2013) ''cameo *I Believed in Men (MBC, 2011) cameo Temas para Dramas *''Hi'' tema para I Hate Going to Work (2019) *''Close Your Eyes'' tema para Life (2018) *''Everyday With You'' tema para Reply 1988 (2015) *''Sick (junto a Zico (Block B))'' tema para Mask (2015) *''Dizzy Dizzy'' tema para The Family Is Coming (2015) *''I Want To Turn Back Time tema para Passionate Love (2013) *''Our Love Like This ''para Flames of Ambition (2011) Películas *Recipe for Happiness (2020) Programas de TV *'2018: MAN vs CHILD Korea (MC) *'''2018: GOT YA! GWSN (Como MC) *'2017:' SBS Master Key (19/11/17) *'2016:' SBS Law of the Jungle; Papúa Nueva Guinea *'2015:' Running Man (08/02/2015) * 2014: KBS2 Full House (13/08/14) *'2014:' KBS2 Hello Counselor (4/08/14, junto a Minah) *'2014:' MBC Music Idol School (como MC) *'2014:' MBC Quiz To Change The World (26/07/14, junto a Yura) *'2012:' Be My Singer *'2011:' Family Variety Bouquet Anuncios *Secret Star Girl (2013) Colaboraciones *'2015:' Kim Tae Bum (Party Street) & So Jin - On Rainy Days *'2014:' So Jin & DOK2 - Finale *'2014: '"Shall we Dance" - Im Chang Jung Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' Girl's Day (Inactiva) ** Posición: Líder, Vocalista y Bailarina ** Tipo de voz: '''Mezzo-soprano ** '''Rango vocal: C#3 ~ A5 (2 Octavas & 4 notas) ** Registro soportado: 'A3/Bb3 ~ A4 *'Educación: **Primaria Ahyun'Girls Seobu' Chicas Medio **Escuela Kyungduk High School **'Universidad Yeongnam (Major: Ingeniería Mecánica) *'Especialidad: Pintura abstracta. *'Fandom: '''Lover Flower *'Hobbies:' Limpiar, buscar alguna buena canción, escribir letras, buscar vídeos en Youtube, comprar, comer snacks y tocar el piano. *'Modelo a seguir:' Um Jung Hwa *'Lema:' "Cuando quieres algo, todo el universo conspira para ayudarte a conseguirlo". - (El Alquimista) *A pesar de ser la mayor del grupo, suele actuar de manera 'cute'. Aún así actúa como la líder cuando lo requiere. * '''Color favorito:' Negro, blanco y morado. * Comida favorita: Carne de res, pollo y marisco. * Le gusta Tejer. *Ganó un premio en un concurso de matemáticas durante sus días de secundaria. *Antes de su debut trabajo como agente de servicio al cliente de Internet. *Cuando estudiaba ingeniería algunos de sus compañeros le prestaban mucha atención, pero otros la trataban como a una más. *Escribió la canción "Girl's Day World", la cual, es la intro de su primer álbum "Expectation". *El 28/6/2017 se confirmo que se encuentra en una relacion con Eddy Kim, la empresa de Sojin declaro “Sojin y Eddy Kim comenzaron a expresar interés el uno por el otro y han comenzado a salir muy recientemente” **El 27 de diciembre de 2017 confirmo que se separaron debido a sus horarios y continuarán apoyándose como amigos. Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (naver) *Twitter Oficial Sojin *Instagram Galería Park So Jin1.jpg Park So Jin2.jpg Park So Jin3.jpg Park So Jin4.jpg Park So Jin5.jpg Park So Jin6.jpg Park So Jin7.jpg Park So Jin8.jpg _ Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:Noon Company